Talk:Tobit: Brothers and Sisters/@comment-35501667-20190303011137
Just finished reading this chapter of the Tobit series, it's been pretty long. I'm heavily intrigued and am excited to read the rest of it, just three chapters left! Before I get into the rest of the story, I think I'll voice my opinions on what I think so far on the story and it's pretty damn excellent. I obviously know that Derrick and Clair survive given that they appear in your JTK remake stories, but that doesn't deter my enjoyment at looking at their plot building points, they are a great pair of characters so far. Though it does make me wonder why Clair's team didn't arrive with her. I can really see by what you meant when you claimed that you took inspiration from Lacy to make Mina Hopkins in your JTK remake, she is a right psycho and I am really looking forward to seeing what'll happen to her. And given what I read in your most recent JTK story, which mentioned her fate (which I'll admit has spoilt me a bit) and the mention that she is apparently still alive, gets me more excited to seeing what will come next for her. I sure hope she'll meet a horrible fate, she damn right deserves it, lmao. Lena is a different story, she's definitely different from the rest of the sisters we've seen so far, with her past as a police officer, she is without a doubt the most morally good. I am hoping that she'll meet a brighter end when I get to finishing this story. Gregory and Trevor are one hell of a bunch of characters, they definitely have a great story arc. Gregory is probably my favourite character so far, he wants to side with the villain of the story in order to get something he has been deeming for a life time, and although it is a selfish desire since he is not considering what will happen to Derrick and Clair (or even the future of the evil Delphia) thereafter, his desire is very understandable, he desires a normal life and is willing to go through extreme lengths to get one, as well as getting revenge for his father in the process. I really hope he gets to kill Tabitha. Trevor on the other hand is extremely selfless, he's naive, but is definitely improving, I'm looking forward to seeing what will become of him in the future of the stories. I don't have much else to say about Trevor, other than the fact that he is a brilliant character so far. Also, as I was reading this story, I was wondering if the Kellerman family would make a future appearance, and it looks like they did in this one. More or less a reference. I guess For Love and Hot Chocolate was more of Mr. Pinkerton's introduction, which I'm chill with. Astonishing as this story may be, it is time consuming to read, which I will get to finishing later. I look very forward to finishing it, and I'm also excited to see what you'll be doing with Derrick in future chapters of your JTK remake series. I sure hope other characters will appear more in it as well ;)